The present invention relates to a storage device that stores data in a drive device.
In a storage device requiring a high performance and a high reliability, an RAID (redundant array independent (inexpensive) disks) is configured by a plurality of mounted disk devices, and a storage area is provided to a host device such as a host computer as one or a plurality of virtual disk devices to improve speed-up and redundancy. The host computer designates a logical address of the provided virtual disk devices, and transmits and receives data with respect to the storage device. On the other hand, the storage device that has received the designation of the logical address internally converts the logical address into a physical address indicative of an address of a real disk device, and writes and reads data with respect to the disk device.
In order to improve the reliability of data transfer associated with the above address conversion, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-347815 discloses that when data is stored in the disk device, a guarantee code disk side LA (logical address) calculated on the basis of the logical address of a write destination is written with the addition to the data, and LA is checked when reading the data, to thereby detect an address abnormality such that the data is written in an erroneous address.